Stay With Me
by Tanmaya
Summary: Hey all. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. It is a modern retelling, where the characters are a little OOC. Elizabeth is a little more like Jane and Darcy is shy but not as grumpy and Georgiana is also a bit more like Elizabeth. PLEASE READ and REVIEW, and follow on this journey with me for some lovely fluff between the ever so loved couple.
1. Chapter 1

Reluctantly she lifts her head from the book and studies the clock. It's nearly time for the kids to arrive for their weekly book reading. It was a crisp Thursday evening and the sky was flaunting its pink hue. She starts arranging little blanket tents for the kids and little carpet spreads and piles of children's books to choose from. As the clock strikes 7, she calls out to her uncle "uncle, switch on the fairy lights please" and busies herself once again with story props that she had crafted lovingly over the week. John Gardiner popped his head inside the bookshop, asked "Lizzie, are you all ready?" and just as he asked, a kid ran into the room and greeted Elizabeth. Lizzie smiled warmly at both the kid and her uncle and assured that she was ready. More kids poured in as her uncle switched on the yellow fairy lights and contrived what can be called the cosiest setting you can ever find inside a small around-the-corner bookshop. This evening, the kids were reading about a Miss Piggy who learnt a valuable life lesson herself and a fairy tale that Lizzie loved personally called the Beauty and the Beast. As usual she sang for the kids in her sweet, cajoling voice. What she didn't notice was that there was someone else this time, other than the kids and her uncle, who was standing enthralled at the entrance of the bookshop.

…

He was weary and tired and upon that he has to go that overcrowded and cheap part of the city for a meeting he would happily miss. But the thought of the meeting brought back Georgiana into his head. He would do anything to ensure her safety and protect her with all his might. With what happened last year, poor Georgiana has been asked to limit her city ramblings. This had let to a huge argument between the two siblings and Darcy had to convince her time and again that this new regime was not because he trusted her less but because Wickham could go to any heights to hurt her again. His little sister had turned her heart into a rock and was so hard on herself, Darcy couldn't help but turn into a shell of a man himself. The meeting was to ensure that Wickham was keeping to his place and to ensure he never faces Georgie again. He felt much better by the time the meeting ended and so better that he went to pick up some flowers for his favourite person. It was spring and georgie loved gardenias. As he was walking calmly towards the florist, he spotted a bookshop across the street. He definitely would not have gone inside any shop from this corner of the town but he knew a book would excite Georgie more than just flowers. So he made his way across after buying the flowers and promised himself he wouldn't stay long. How wrong he was he didn't know yet. As he pressed the doorknob he could hear someone singing, so quite unconsciously, he treaded inside silently. Soon as he stepped inside, his face melted into a warm expression as he studied his surroundings for the source of the sound. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he was enthralled. He didn't know that she was beautiful, he didn't know that she was everything that was adorable, he only saw her powerful expressions as she sang. He only saw the compelling emotions in her dark, bright eyes. She might not have been correct with the tune but she was pouring out emotion and expression so palpable and fascinating. As she stopped he finally realised what a vision she was. Her eyes brighter than the fairy lights that hung all around her and instantly he had the urge to go and put his head in her lap and hear her sing lullabies as he slept in what promised to be peaceful sleep.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?"

He jumped around to see a man come around the counter addressing him. He shook his head as he could not contemplate an answer yet. He walked a few paces as if studying the shelves but he couldn't get out of the trance yet. He had to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy prowled amongst the shelves, determined to talk to her because he could not believe he was taken in just by a fine pair of eyes. He wanted to form an opinion on stronger grounds. He wanted to know for sure that she wasn't just a pretty face. He had seen many of those and wasn't interested.

Gardiner helped Lizzie with the kids as they all poured out of the shop. That was when Lizzie noticed a tall man cast about the shelves. Lizzie was instantly impressed with the man's physique and his great blue coat. And most importantly he was studying the shelf which held romantic novels and Liz was most intrigued. She had to talk to him because this prompt attraction had her amused.

"Is there something you are looking for in particular?"

He turned around with a faint redness to his cheeks. "He must be embarrassed to be found near romantic novels" she mused, "how typical".

"I am looking for a novel for my sister." He answered, admiring the playful gleam in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow as he said so and he wondered what she was thinking.

"oh! The classic 'for my sister'" she laughed inwardly as she raised her eyebrow at him, challenging him to continue on this façade. But if it were indeed for his sister, Liz felt slighted for her gender that he should search the romance section only. While she jumped to such conclusions, he was also indulging in similar activity, only his was more positive. Her raised eyebrows, to him, meant she was interested in him and the playful gleam had been interpreted as if she were enjoying the conversation they were having.

"Maybe something other than romance?" she asked, eagerly waiting for him to become her prey.

"What's wrong with romance?" he countered, quite to her dissatisfaction and surprise. Alas, whoever this man was, he was not to be played with.

"Nothing. It was just a suggestion. I had recently read a book called "Girl Boss' and I loved it. She may enjoy something like that as well." She answered, impressed with the gentleman and suddenly finding herself wanting to be in his good opinion.

"We already read that book. It is quite an inspiring one. But my sister loves romance and I wanted to surprise her this evening. I guess you aren't much into romance?" he valiantly tried to make conversation.

"We?" she mused as she answered "It's true that I don't find myself picking up a romance as often. But classics are a favourite. But I don't find anything wrong with it." for the first time in a long time wanted to impress someone.

"I think romances are a study of character. Which is why I enjoy them and my sister loves the anticipation for a happy ending." He explained.

She stared at him with open admiration as he spoke and instantly berated herself for judging him so quickly. A man who loves romance is surely something she is heard of for the first. Her attraction only grew.

"I have to agree. Romances are interesting when seen that way. However, unlike your sister, I love the anticipation of a thriller." She went on, eager to further the conversation with this impressive gentleman. "My sister is much better at suggesting romance novels. Let me call her for you." And she left before he could protest. She wanted time to keep her attraction under control and wanted to read him afar. Usually she loved striking up conversations with people to understand them but this time she was unable to do it without finding herself openly approving of him. It would be good for Jane to meet him before she lost full control of her attraction, she thought.

Jane Bennet was a classic beauty with all the qualities of an angel. She was sensible and intelligent like Elizabeth however she was soft spoken and shy. She was unlike Elizabeth in two ways however. She didn't judge as quickly and was also good to those who didn't deserve it. Secondly, while Elizabeth was dark haired with dark brown eyes, deep and bright, Jane was blonde with blue eyes, soft and serene.

As Jane conversed with him quietly, Elizabeth took the time to study the person in front of her. She was flattered that he kept trying to involve her in the conversation. She found the man imposing and respectable. Tall, with brown hair and eyes as blue as a clear sky, he was handsome and charming. His eyes had a kind warmth to them and he smelled of leather and fabric and something akin to warmth. Soon he finished selecting the book and turned to Liz, not wanting to leave just yet.

"May I know your name?" he asked, unsure how to proceed with his "dealings". He desperately tried to remember his cousin, the Colonel FitzWilliam, for wise words he might have once shared about what to do when in such situations.

"Elizabeth Bennet" she replied.

"FitzWilliam Darcy" he introduced himself.

"FitzWilliam" she repeated, amused. His heart skip a beat as she repeated his name and he at once knew he loved to hear it again.

"I was named after my great grandfather. William will do." He explained, smiling at her as he cherished the playful glint in her eyes. She held out her hand and they shook hands and he knew that this was her dismissing him, but he hoped it was just for the evening. They both went around the corner and as he paid for the book, for the first time that evening, it hit him that he was enchanted with a shopkeeper. If not for that meeting, he would not have even come to this corner of the city. Although he quickly rebuked himself for having thought so, he couldn't neglect the fact that this was going to be trying decision for him. Darcy was a man of rich means and he was often surrounded and matched with rich ladies of his sphere. Although he has never dated past 4 months ever, he always has dated women from the rich circles of London. He finished paying and smiled at her once again, thanked her and left the shop with his brain and heart at war.

She noticed the change in his demeanour although she couldn't tell why. She was confused and upset by it and went in search of her uncle who seemed to be assisting another customer.


	3. Chapter 3

He reached home, deep in thought, debating how to go about his attraction towards the charming Miss Elizabeth Bennet. In the middle of nowhere, she came to him like a gentle breeze of happiness and bliss. He didn't want to let go yet he knew it was not going to be easy. The fact that she was beneath him in social circles bothered him because a relationship in such a situation can be hard or that's what he has been taught ever since he started dating. But the mere thought of a possible relationship with her made him smile contentedly. How he could fall for her so soon and be affected so deeply already was a puzzle to him. But he didn't want to fight it at all. This time, he was eager to risk it.

Georgiana Darcy was an active young girl, passionate and full of life, and she loved surprises. She, happily, put the flowers in a vase that stood on her bedside table and enquired after the surprise.

"I just came across this bookshop and thought of you. Do you like the book?" he asked as she placed the book in her shelf.

"Yes, but I already know the story. Pam already narrated it for me after class one day."

"Oh no! I could return the book if you'd like." He suggested, his face instantly lighting up with the possibility that he may see Elizabeth again soon.

"It's okay, Will. I'll do it myself, that way I can even browse the shelves myself. Before you protest you should know, I really feel lonely at home all day and I am bored to death. Please let me go by myself." She pleaded, knowing full well that an argument was coming up.

"Alright. Will you at least let me drop you till there?" he conceded, much to her surprise. She nodded her approval and asked him how his day was as they prepared to cook their dinner for the night. This is how it was. Georgie was having school break presently and William would come home by 6 or so and they would cook dinner for themselves, chatting or bickering playful while doing so. The siblings were very much alike, only that one of them wore a façade of indifference for the world. His sister was the only person who could bring out the man behind the mask and last year their relationship was tested when Georgie was left heartbroken by a family friend of theirs. Wickham was a childhood friend of Darcy's and had always taken advantage of being Darcy's friend. Last year, he had crossed a line. He had convinced Georgiana that he loved her and poor Georgie was flattered that a friend of her brother's could fall for her. What she didn't know however was that Darcy hated the man. He felt obligated to him just because Darcy was honourable and their fathers were once close but other than that Darcy found Wickham to be a true cad, gambler and an absolute rake. Georgiana was heartbroken when she learnt that she was attracted to such a man and there was the shame and guilt that she had let her brother down. However, her spirits recovered quite quickly thankfully and saved Darcy from turning into a grumpy, miserable man. Wickham proved himself to be the hateful of men throughout the ordeal. Moreover, when Darcy had warned him never to show himself to his family ever again, he vowed to have Georgiana one day. And Darcy knew enough of him to be worried.

That night Darcy's sleep was pleasurably disturbed by a fine pair of eyes and he woke up devoted to them. He was counting hours till he would see her again. He had completely fallen for her and he smiled every time he thought of her in that single morning. As he walked back into the shop, he could hear his heart beating so loud and feel his cheeks burn in anticipation. To feel something so strongly was new to him. He wasn't going to let it go.

She was also agreeably disturbed last night. She didn't know whether she would ever see him again. She censured herself for feeling something so acutely profound so soon. In her 23 years , this was the first time she was ever so impressed and attracted to a man.

"I don't think I'll ever see him again." She reasoned with her sister.

"You sound disappointed, Lizzie." Added Jane with a playful smirk on her face. But a night of tossing and turning and thinking of a pair of arresting blue eyes that she thought she would never see again was in vain, as it didn't help at all to keep her emotions under control when she saw him again the next day.

" !"she exclaimed.

" " he greeted, wishing she had called him by his first name and wishing he could call her by her first name. They came and stood in front of each other and Elizabeth was instantly touched by the warmth in his eyes. Her cheeks were on fire as she blushed profusely at his intense gaze. She turned away to greet Georgiana to hide her blush. The introductions were made and Georgie shook her head at how obvious the two were.

"How are you doing today?"he asked, upset that she was avoiding his gaze.

"very well, thank you." She replied curtly and turned to involve Georgiana in the conversation once again. If darcy was very upset by her indifference, he tried not to show it but Jane, sharply, saw through it at once. Annoyed at how things were going, he left with curt goodbyes and unlike ever before, left Georgiana in a marketplace shop.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was at war with herself. She couldn't understand her feelings for him for they were so strong, they hit her like a big wave in the face and she was left gasping for air whenever she thought of him. Jane and Georgiana were busy discussing books but she could not concentrate on anything except the fact that he had left so quickly because she avoided his gaze. She was upset yet she was happy. He cared and so did she.

"I get so bored at home all I usually turn to books." Said Gerorgiana, making conversation with Jane and Elizabeth finally got back to herself and added "I conduct reading classes for children every Thursday and Friday. Why don't you stay back today and help?" Georgiana's eyes lit up at the suggestion, and seeing her brother being partial to Elizabeth also encouraged her to accept the invitation. She quickly texted her brother and informed him of her happy plan. Elizabeth was being selfish too. By asking Georgiana to stay back, she meant to know all about her she did exactly that.

Darcy was confused by Elizabeth's behaviour that afternoon. No woman had ever resisted his attentions. In fact, he had always been on the receiving end of such attentions. However, Elizabeth proved herself to be indifferent today and he was disappointed in himself. He wondered where he had gone wrong and what he should be doing instead. And he was prepared to learn from the best. He rang up the colonel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello mate! Aren't you missing me loads?" asked Richard FitzWilliam.

"At the moment, I am, Rich. I am desperately in need of you." Said Darcy, instantly at peace once he had heard his cousin's voice.

"What!" exclaimed Rich, "Did I hear that right?"

"I need advice. There's this girl…" started Darcy, not wasting any time but was interrupted by Richard "Oh! Whom are you trying to get rid of now?" he asked.

"Rich, you'll be happy to know that, this time, it's the other way round. I don't want to be rid of her. Maybe never."

Richard was spellbound and didn't know what to say.

"Have I rendered you speechless, Richard?" chuckled Darcy and continued "I met a girl, Rich and I think I am falling hard and I just met her only yesterday but I feel something so strong. I am so sure that if I were to date her, we'd be amazing together but How do I ask her? I think she likes me too but today she completely ignored me and she's a bookkeeper and if I were to marry her, just imagine.." And so on Darcy would have continue but Richard's eyebrows shot up when his cousin mentioned marriage. He couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Whoa there! Calm down, Romeo. Marry her? What are you talking about? Darce, mate, you are not living in the regency era! And you met her yesterday!" exclaimed Richard and asked, "Why don't you tell me what happened and from the very beginning?"

And Darcy opened his heart out his cousin and told him everything. By the end of it, Richard was convinced that something called love at first sight exists, for his cousin had fallen in love.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was still in turmoil. However, she was still a good company to Georgiana. Georgiana, noticing Elizabeth's interest, had shared a lot about herself and her brother, much to Elizabeth's happiness. They talked about everything and anything. And soon it was time for the kids to arrive and Elizabeth was eagerly waiting for Darcy to arrive. After her long chat with his sister, who only sang his praises, she no longer stopped herself from feeling something for him. Georgiana was also enjoying the Bennet sisters' company immensely and wondered how far their acquaintance would go. Georgiana's eyes lit up when Jane mentioned 3 more sisters. Growing up, she felt like an only child, for Darcy was always more of a father figure than a sibling. Although she was loved as much as any child, she acutely felt the lack of a family environment and was thrilled that Elizabeth had grown up amongst such a huge family, hoping that she could one day call them family too.

Darcy arrived, just in time to hear her sing again but this time they both felt something stir deep inside their hearts. She revelled under his intense and warm gaze, and he cherished her blushes, smiles and that light of life in her eyes. The clock was ticking away and they savoured the time they spent in each other's presence. Both of them knew that something profound could come out of this. They hoped it would be so and they vowed to themselves that they would try. They barely spoke to each other yet they both conveyed an important message to each other. Their eyes would meet every now and then and they would both blush and turn away. Georgiana had made the decision to help Elizabeth and Jane every Thursday and Friday , so Darcy heeded Richard's advise and silently promised to see her again next Thursday. They both knew that it was going to hard, however Richard had guessed it correctly that Elizabeth needed time to accept her feelings.

That night, back in their respective houses, the two pairs of siblings were having long chats. Georgiana was more than eager to tell her brother all about Elizabeth. And, once again heeding Richard's words, Darcy told Georgiana all about his attraction to which Georgie reacted most positively.

"But Will, she actually lives in Hertfordshire, she is only here for another 3 weeks. What are you going to do then?"

"Where in Hertfordshire? You know Bingley; he has a family house somewhere in Hertfordshire. He has been inviting me forever"

"That could work well. But don't you have to go to Kent in a month to see Aunt Catherine" she asked.

"I'll manage somehow. Richard says I am going too seriously."

"Richard doesn't know anything. She definitely likes you back, Will."

"Aunt Catherine will not like this and neither will most people of our acquaintance, to be honest."

"I can't believe that you are even thinking of all this. Didn't you always tell me how happy mom and dad were. Don't you want to be as happy?"

"I don't know if it's that simple, Georgie"

"It is. Please don't think of all that. Maybe she is rich. Maybe she also has a house like Pemberley but her uncle is a bookkeeper. You never know."

"Be realistic George, Richard says I should slow down."

"Well, Richard is wrong. Follow your heart. I know you already love her. She even has a huge family, Will. I can see how well this is all going to come together."

"You seem to have spoken about everything already. Tell me about her family."

She noticed how he didn't refuse when she said that he loved Liz. But she thought it better to not mention it, so she continued "Liz has 4 sisters. One is Jane, you know her. The others are younger than herself, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. She said that her parents are an entertaining couple. She said that her parents are both clever in their own ways and that she mostly resembles her mother, both in looking and being. She is presently at her uncle's and she is also looking for a job. Jane already has a job in London, and Lizzie means to move in with her. How nice it will be when she finally does. I already love them."

"Yes! I can see that George." Said Darcy, chuckling merrily and saying "I was worried that she was Gardiner's daughter." He sighed.

"listen! I think it's very bad that you are judging this situation based on money. Ugh Will. What is wrong with you? If Lizzie heard you know, how do you think she will feel?"

"I am sorry. But I don't know how to go about this." He sighed once again as something inside him ached of thirst and pain. He knew that only she would do now but he was taught something else in life. Reluctantly, he let himself think of Caroline Bingley.

"If you are thinking about Caroline, just stop right now. Don't compare them both. That won't happen with Elizabeth." Pleaded Georgie.

He wanted to believe her.

MEANWHILE,

"He looked at you every second!" exclaimed Jane as she sniggered. Elizabeth blushed profusely as she tried to reason with her sister. But Jane continued "mama will be very happy. She'll say, Oh! my Lizzie has caught herself a man."

"Stop it Jane! By the time you're done, you'll make it seem as if I have fallen for him…" when Jane interrupted saying "but you have."

"no. I haven't. I know that for sure. I don't know much about him" Said Lizzie resolutely.

"That is true. Which is why you should get to know him. He seems very nice to me. And Georgiana is very sweet. If he can, all by himself, bring up a 16 year old to be that well behaved, he must be something. He is well dressed and seems well mannered. You both should go on a date." Reasoned jane.

"he is handsome and he has the most wonderful eyes" said liz, smiling sheepishly.

Jane laughed as she tried to remind her sister not to fall too hard for this man with most wonderful eyes. "you will be leaving London soon, you know that don't you?"

"Yes. And you are not to tell mama anything at all" warned lizzie.

"okay but Lydia is going tease him to hell if he were to ever tell her his first name."

"ey! What's wrong with his first name? I think its very regal."

"Regal? Is that the word kids use these days?

"Oh! stop it" they laughed happily.

"Lizzie, I have to run back to the room now, I'll see you tomorrow. Also, what have you thought about that interview? Shouldn't you rather be thinking of that now. You do know how important the interview is" She said, assuming her elder sister role.

"I will, sister mine, if you can stop teasing me for a second."

And so the sisters parted ways for the night. Lizzie stared into the distance as her sister left and thought about those eyes that arrested her so. She had learnt so much about him today. He seemed like an incredible man and she was impressed. Although she warned her sister not to tell her mother, she wished she were here right now. was Lizzie's best enemy. And that's what she loved most about her mother. Although the two had regular arguments and had differing opinions, they appreciated each other's intellect and had the honour of seeing each other's worst. Finally, Lizzie got up from her chair in the bookshop and made her way towards the house. As she switched off all the lights and locked the doors, she smiled at how the whole shop seemed to smell of him. she went to sleep that night with a frown on her face as she realised that she has to wait till next thursday to see him again.

 **Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am trying to upload one chapter everyday because this is not going to be very long. please leave a review for me. I am here to learn from the best so i'd appreciate if you can review this for me. Thanks for reading. See you back here tomorrow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. Sorry it took so long to update. it is my birthday today and i thought why not update in return for all your lovely reviews. The story is almost completely written. i just have to edit and upload as soon as i can. please keep the reviews coming. they inspire and motivate me to write more and better. thanks for coming back to my story and giving it a read. hope you like it.**

...

Thursday came quick but for Darcy and Elizabeth it felt like ages. And this time they didn't hold back and flirted openly. Well, of course they did because, this time, Darcy had the comfort of having his cousin there.

"This is our cousin, Richard" introduced Darcy.

"Elizabeth isn't it? I have heard a lot about you from Darcy." He said, making, both, Elizabeth and Darcy blush.

"And this is Jane, my sister." introduced Elizabeth.

Richard's eyes widened as he laid them on Jane. Jane smiled her sweet smile and nodded at him. Darcy instantly recognised his cousin's antics.

"Hello. Richard, at your service." He said, ever the charmer since forever. Jane blushed as she realised what he was up to. Elizabeth raised her brow and studied him keenly. Richard instantly gravitated towards Jane and Darcy towards Elizabeth. Richard sweetly flirted with the blushing beauty beside him and Darcy tried to do the same although he mostly only managed to see Elizabeth raise her eyebrows. Darcy himself was blushing more than his partner did. Soon, Darcy and Elizabeth found themselves a little corner. Lizzie promptly started questioning him about himself. She had promised herself to not let the man go this time until she knew all there was to know.

"I still don't know what you do." she stated, casually, her lips curling into a sweet smile.

"First of all, I don't live in London. Although I am here constantly, I live in Lambton, Derbyshire. I run an organic farm and a pharmaceutical factory, and the office is situated in London." He explained. Elizabeth openly beamed with pleasure at learning that he too hailed from the countryside.

"Lambton? My aunt is from Lambton." She replied.

"Does she know Pemberley?" he asked, suddenly stiffening. Until now, he supposed Elizabeth to be ignorant of his large and magnificent estate that he called home.

"Pemberley?" she asked, confused, much to his relief. He wanted to be the one to tell her about so he could read her expression. That moment had come.

"Pemberley is where Georgie and I live. It's a very old estate and belonged to my family since generations. Half of it has recently been open to tourist visits." He said, letting her figure it out while he read her face, keenly. Elizabeth's eyes opened a bit more with surprise. And that's all he saw there. Surprise and something warm but no greed or evil gleam. Caroline Bingley's face popped into his head and with that many other horrible memories of the past. Her laugh, that deceived him, rang in his ears, unbidden. He shook his head slightly and fixed his eyes back on Elizabeth as she studied him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at that sight. He was coming to love that expression on her face.

"Then my aunt must know Pemberley." She figured, aloud.

"Tell me about yourself" he asked, smiling warmly.

"Well, I am from Meryton, in Hertfordshire. I am from a family of seven. I have 4 sisters… wait! You know this already don't you?" she exclaimed, her mouth slightly agape.

He flushed as he nodded. "Georgie told me." He explained and cocked his head as he asked, "How did you know?"

"You didn't register surprise at me having 4 sisters. Everybody, usually, does." She explained, giggling. _"What a lovely sound"_ he thought as he glanced at her pressed lips as she tried to suppress her giggles. Before he realised, he was staring at her lips with such intensity in his eyes that she was burning under his gaze. She shivered as chills went down her spine and a rush of emotion threatened her. They both looked away and pretended to look at the others while they willed themselves to the present and calm down their racing hearts. The attraction was undeniable. And Darcy, being Darcy, wasted no time at all.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." He said and smiled, a little sheepishly; as he waited with bated breathe.

"Sure. I would like that." She blushed once again as she noticed his ice blue eyes lit up brightly. That expression rather rendered his face uncommonly handsome.

And so their story went, smoothly, as they went on a couple of more dates and a double date with Jane and Richard. Both Darcy and Richard proved themselves to be attentive dates and wooed their ladies most romantically. The Thursdays and Fridays, for rest of the two weeks were spent in the bookshop and Georgie took over almost all the work as the couples spent more time blushing under each other's gazes and comments. Georgie was happy for all of them and loved the Bennets dearly. She would teasingly smile at FitzWilliam every now and then when they were in the Bennets' company and the siblings would share a cheeky grin. In those moments Georgiana realised that her brother was a selfless creature and that until now he never looked after his own happiness and wellbeing. Georgiana hoped and prayed that that was about to change and that Fitzwilliam will finally plan his future and hoped it was all for good. With this hope in mind, she invited Lizzie to their apartment with the excuse of helping her with her piano lessons as Lizzie had previously requested Georgie to help her. All this she did with intention of surprising Darcy.

Soon Elizabeth was standing in their apartment and looking around in appreciation. She had by now learnt enough of Darcy and his company to know that he was very rich. Although the realisation made her slightly uncomfortable and insecure, she overcame it easily. Often, conversations with her sister helped as Jane was going through something very similar dating a son of an Earl. Shaking her head to the present, she decided to look around until Georgie came back with her papers. As she walked towards a rather huge door, she heard voices float from inside and she instantly recognised them. _William and Richard!_ She hadn't known they would be home. She pressed her hand to the door and before she could push them open, she happened to make out their conversation.

"Anyway, You must be waiting for the work to finish. Or maybe you don't know but Georgie has asked someone to come over." teased Richard.

"I know very well who she has invited and you don't have to tease me about it, Rich. She is just another gold-digger." Came Darcy's cold and calm voice.

"DARCY!..." exclaimed Richard.

But before he could finish his sentence, Elizabeth pulled back from the door and in swift strides, reached the main entrance and left without looking back. Silent tears streamed down her face as she leapt into a taxi. All the way, she berated herself for letting herself feel something so strong for a man she met 3 weeks ago. She was happy she was leaving town on the day after tomorrow. _I never have to see his face again._ She thought as she ran back into the Gardiner's house. Her Aunt noticed this and went after her, concerned.

"Lizzie, what happened?" she asked, very much upset by the look on her niece's face. Elizabeth's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and the expression she wore was one of disapproval and indignation rather than disappointment. Elizabeth's nostrils flared as she tried to reign in her anger.

"I don't want to see William Darcy anymore." She said, as she raised her head as if daring her aunt to contradict.

"But, what happened? Did he do something wrong, Liz?" asked her aunt, as her own anger rose at the thought of someone hurting her beloved niece.

"No. but please don't ask me more about this. I don't want to talk about this. I would rather not waste any more of my time thinking of him." She said, as she made her way to her room. She fished out her phone to see a couple of missed calls from Georgiana and a text from Darcy. _I hear that I am to see you today. Can't wait._ As she read the text, Elizabeth wanted to throw her phone away in anger. " _He thinks he can amuse himself with me while he abuses me behind my back" she thought._ Her anger rose with every passing moment. She even ignored repeated calls from Jane. But some corner of her head screamed and willed her to think of his warm and sincere eyes. She berated herself everytime she thought of him in a positive light. She wouldn't even let herself admit that she had second thoughts about this whole affair.

Meanwhile;

Georgiana was completely distressed at the whole situation. She cried for a long time when she realised it was her plan that might have brought this all about. Georgiana, with the intent of surprising Darcy, lead him to believe that a Miss Emily Roberts was arriving that afternoon rather than Elizabeth. Knowing that Roberts was always pinning after him, Darcy decided to hide in his study all day. When Richard had teased about someone who was invited by Georgiana, he was still under the impression that It wasn't his dearest Elizabeth who was presently in his drawing room.

He groaned loudly as he realised what happened and swore under his breathe. He immediately rushed out of his apartment, leaving Rich and Georgie to gape at his figure. They looked at each other and smirked as they both realised that Fitzwilliam Darcy was very much in love.

"I feel so bad for what happened. I hope Elizabeth will listen to him. I wish I could do something." Despaired Georgiana.

"I know what you should do. Let us call Jane and tell her everything. Elizabeth will listen to her sister for sure." Suggested Richard.

Unfortunately Jane was on duty that evening and could not attend to her phone. Although, she texted back saying she would call back soon, both Georgiana and Richard were left unsettled.

….

Darcy made no delays and reached the Gardiner's residence soon. Both John and Mary Gardiner did not receive him well.

"Before you ask for Lizzie, I have to ask you what you have done to upset and anger my niece." Asked Gardiner.

When Darcy finished explaining himself, Gardiner took a long breathe before he answered him.

"If that is indeed what happened, I suggest you try to see her tomorrow. Lizzie is stubborn that way and will most definitely not want to see you today. Even if she does, she will not be ready to believe you. And I will not force her before I know her side of the story. I am sorry Darcy but give her some time."

If Darcy was frustrated at not going through his original plan, he did not show it. He returned back, sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello everyone. i am terribly sorry that it took so long. i have just started my second year at college and i couldn't find time. I am also sorry because this is a very short chapter but i wanted to let you know that i haven't let it go. i am still working on it and stick with me please. i'll be posting again soon, i promise.**

Darcy was fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves as he waited for Elizabeth to come down. He came to the Gardiners' as early as was acceptable. He ran into Jane in the driveway and she assured him that Elizabeth would hear him out. He was uneasy still. Meanwhile, the two Bennet sisters were having a conversation that the younger was trying to avoid.

"Elizabeth, you have to at least listen to what he has to say." Jane argued.

"I don't see why you are supporting him after what he said. Even if it wasn't about me. He definitely thinks himself better than the rest. He thinks himself a prize that all girls are after." Spat Lizzie.

"Lizzie, he is rich and handsome and belongs to a famous family. Of course many girls are after him and he has every right to be cautious."

"Cautious? That's not what he was being."

"Come on, Liz, its not like you have never snapped and said something just as cruel about someone you know or don't. I can't believe you aren't dealing with this rationally." Said Jane as she put her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know, Jane. But I am very upset."

"Can I tell you what I think about this?" probed Jane and continued at Elizabeth's nod. "I don't think he was talking about you. He wouldn't go through the trouble to convince you otherwise if he harboured such negative feelings towards you. He would rather want to rid himself of you if he believed that, wouldn't he? Listen to what he has to say. Although I can understand why you are this upset."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you readily believed that he was talking about you because you were kind of expecting him to miscomprehend that you were after his wealth. You were afraid of this since the very beginning, I think."

"I will not deny that. It is only normal that he doubt my interests."

"Then why are you angry?"

"I don't like it that he may think about me that way."

"He is waiting downstairs just to prove that it's the other way round."

"He is what?" Elizabeth jumped up from the bed and gaped at her sister. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She started fixing her hair and dress, not waiting for her sister's answer. She took one deep breathe and headed downstairs wondering how to apologise for making him wait for so long. She entered the room to see her Uncle and Darcy talking to one another. Darcy instantly stood up and greeted her. Mr Gardiner slowly made his way out of the room as the couple held each other's gaze. He chuckled as he noticed a deep blush make its way onto both of their cheeks.

"Elizabeth, I want to apologize for what…"

"No, you don't have to." She interrupted. "I over-reacted, I suppose. I didn't mean to eavesdrop either."

"I was not talking about you. Georgie had told me that Emily was coming. Emily is a friend of hers that I had the misfortune of meeting." He explained as they took their seats.

Elizabeth had long forgiven what she had heard and deduced that it wasn't about her. Still, she could not be at ease. The most unsettling part was that this relationship could lead to many such similar situations. Next time, it could be someone close to him saying similar things about her, no matter how untrue. She wondered whether she was ready or even willing to be in a relationship where she had to prove herself, constantly, to him and everyone around him. Elizabeth was pondering on how to tell him about her fears when he started speaking

"You are off to Hertfordshire tomorrow?"

"yes." She didn't want to be curt but couldn't help it with the battle raging in her head.

"Will you spend the day with me, lizzie?" he asked, softly, afraid of what her reaction might be.

"Yes. That would be wonderful." She said as she beamed brightly at him. When he grinned back at her like a schoolboy, she pushed away all her doubts and moved forward to take his hand. She slowly brought it to her lips and planted a soft kiss on the back of his palm. Moved immensely by her actions, he gently cupped her face with a hand and lowered his head. Liz knew what was coming and closed her eyes in sweet anticipation as she slightly lifted her head to meet his lips as she savoured the warmth emanating off him. Their breathe mingled and she said his name as she sighed and they would have kissed if not for both Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Gardiner cleared his throat as they entered the room. Mrs Gardiner turned to leave the couple alone but her husband was having far too much fun looking at the dismayed faces of the couple. Lizzie quickly recovered and said

"William and I were just leaving."

"But wont you have some breakfast first, both of you?"

"I am sorry but I was hoping I could borrow Lizzie for Breakfast. And the rest of the day." Said Darcy, smiling, a little sheepishly. He had never been turned down before but he knew that this time there was a possibility.

…

"So, where are we going for breakfast?" asked Elizabeth as she slid into the car.

"How about Cambridge?"

"I have never heard of that place. Where is it?" she asked as she tried to remember any café named Cambridge.

"Really? I thought you completed your degree from Cambridge." He said, smirking. Lizzie had once told him how much she loved Cambridge and that those years were her most favourite. So he decided to take her back there for the day.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she grasped at what he was suggesting.

"Surely you don't mean to drive for hours and hours!"

"It's just a matter of a couple of hours and in your company." He said and smiled sweetly at her, his eyes gleaming. She smiled back and raised her eyebrows, eyes gleaming with mischief and said "I don't exactly keep well under confinement."

He laughed and she was mesmerised for a moment. Never did it matter to her to ever impress a man before. She was falling for him and falling fast. She knew it and didn't allow herself to think badly about the fact.

They picked up snacks and nit bits and coffee for the journey and set off.

As they reached Cambridge, Darcy could sense a change in Elizabeth's demeanour. She was much more relaxed and somehow seemed to breathe more easily. They made their way to her favourite café.

"Eliza!" exclaimed someone. Elizabeth turned around and went on and hugged one of the baristas.

"Charlotte! How are you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" asked charlotte as she eyed the man her friend brought along.

"It wasn't a planned trip. We decided this morning and I thought I'd surprise you. Anyway Charlotte, meet William Darcy." Said Liz as she bit down on her lip to avoid giggling out. "Will, darling, this is Charlotte."

They all stood and talked for a while and then the couple left after a pot of coffee and a couple croissants. They went punting after this and they sat beside each other and Darcy reached out and put a hand around her.

"Why do you like Cambridge so much?" he asked.

"Because this place made me into somebody. This place gave me my education and I earned my due respect here." She explained. "what about your education? Where did that happen?" she asked and they went on speaking about life. Next, Elizabeth happily pulled him into an alcove that she used to always escape to.

"I would always come here with a book and find my peace." She said, smiling sweetly, lost in nostalgia.

They sat down in each other's arms and William placed a sweet kiss on top of her head, to get her attention it would seem. She looked up at him and smiled her arch smile and asked "you are usually so sweet, why haven't you dated many or for long?"

"Because it was unfair to be with someone when I didn't like them much."

"Why didn't you like them much?"

"How could I, with you seemingly always just out of reach."

He realised the sensitivity of what he said after he said it. He didn't want to rush things. Not that he wanted to wait but he didn't want her to run. However, Lizzie looked at him with such softness in her eyes that he was at once consumed with all those emotions that he kept subduing.

Slowly, he moved his lips close to her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

 **sorry. i'll update soon enough. get your imaginations worked up until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so sorry for the delay and for this very short chapter. I seem to be unable to post a chapter until i am very confident about it. please forgive me once again. i sincerely hope you like the chapter and will stick with me.**

They pulled apart after what seemed like ages. She sighed contently and buried her head into his chest. They sat like that for a long time and talked about everything and anything. But soon they had to start back to London.

"I am glad you have agreed to go to my aunt's dinner party with me tonight." He said as they drove back. "I hate social gatherings."

She laughed and answered "I am a little nervous too but then again my courage always rises when someone or something tries to intimidate me. We'll be fine."

Elizabeth, however, was more nervous than she cared to admit. Although she was ready to face the challenge, she couldn't help but wonder how she'd fit in. Thankfully, Jane was also going to be there and so was Georgiana.

…..

She slipped her hand into his large, warm one as he received her at his aunt's place. Beside them, Jane and Richard were lost in their own world. Taking their time, they made their way into the house. It was a big mansion, and seemed full of people; however, it was quite a silent affair. Soon, the introductions were made and Elizabeth let out a sigh as everything seemed to go quite well. She had been afraid that the others might show a sense of supremacy but after spending close to an hour with everybody, Elizabeth find out that they only showed a sense of self satisfaction. Darcy's aunt, a Lady Eleanor, however, seemed to be quite a sensible lady. She and Elizabeth had developed a good rapport soon enough. Of course, only when Darcy would let go of Lizzie that is. He spent the night right at her heels and for the first time, seemed to enjoy a party.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Elizabeth?" he asked, grabbing her attention.

She smiled archly and said "only about a 100 times."

He grinned back and answered "well, that is still less, it would seem."

"darling! You have to stop complimenting now or I'll have an inflated ego by the end of the night." She blushed but in a flash, mischief returned to her eyes and she said "oh well, at least then maybe I'll fit into this lot."

He laughed aloud at that and a few around were astonished, to say the least, to see Darcy so naturally laughing. Jane, who was standing along with them and Richard said "that was unkind, Lizzie."

"But not untrue, sweet Jane." Said Richard.

…

Meanwhile Aunt Eleanor pulled Georgiana into a corner and

"So, Georgie, tell me a little about Elizabeth Bennet."

"Well, Aunt, Lizzie is simply the best! She is witty, she is sweet, she is beautiful and so very intelligent. She loves reading just like FitzWilliam and me!" she chirped away quite happily, bouncing on her toes. Her aunt laughed pleasantly at this description and said "All that I have already deciphered for myself, dear. She does seem to be all of that. But do Tell me about her family and her studies and her job."

"oh! Well, she is from a family of 7. She has 4 sisters. You have seen Jane. The others are younger and I hear the youngest is of my age. Lizzie and Jane always talk of them fondly. And Lizzie lives with them still but is looking forward to moving out sometime soon. She has appeared for a few interviews at some publishing houses and is waiting for a call back. She has just finished college from Cambridge. She has got a degree in literature."

"you seem to like her a big deal, Gigi?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a face she most definitely didn't want to ever see.

"Caroline!" she exclaimed.

"You seem surprised to see me here. My family is so closely tied to yours! Ofcourse I'd be here. However, I see that there are a few invaders here tonight." She said and smiled in what seemed to be a sickly fashion.

"Excuse me! Is my list of invitees unacceptable to you, Miss what-is-it-again?" asked Lady Eleanor, raising her chin as she studied Caroline top to bottom. She turned on her heel and left before Caroline could answer. Georgie followed right after her aunt.

"Why did you invite her if you didn't wish to have her here?" she asked, concerned for her brother.

"I did not invite her, she came along as a date to one of the officials I invited." Her aunt replied, sharing her concern.

"I have to tell William. What if she confronts him."

"yes, you should. She wont hesitate knowing that Darcy will not make a scene in the middle of a dinner party!"

Georgiana scuttled to her brother who was pleasantly distracted by the lady on his arm.

"Sorry Lizzie! Can I borrow my bother for a minute?" she asked as she gave her brother a deliberately long glance.

"of course! But no longer than a minute .."said Lizzie, smiling mischievously , as she let go of Darcy's arm.

"Is everything alright , G?" he asked, still slightly dazed from staring at Elizabeth's charming smile for so long.

"Caroline is here." She replied, wasting no time.

"Yes. I saw her." And continued upon seeing Georgiana's confused face. "I know that I always try to escape her presence but its been so long, Georgie, and I have grown up. Just looking at her used to make me feel like avoiding every woman on the planet but I can't risk it this time." He said as he cheekily peeked at his Elizabeth.

"because you love Lizzie!" exclaimed Georgie loudly, earning a disapproving look from her brother but it was worth it, it seems, because FitzWilliam Darcy was blushing.

"NO. Because I have grown up and can't be brooding over something that happened almost 7 years ago. Also , remember, my little lady in yellow asked me not to brood over something for long." She said, smirking as he pulled back into Elizabeth's company.

"Your little lady in yellow! I thought you forgot about her. Will you tell Lizzie about her? Will you tell how often you think of this little lady?" teased Georgie. Darcy laughed at this as Elizabeth looked on confused.

"I met a little girl once when I was about 12. She gave me priceless advice that day, asking me to brood as less as possible." He explained. Lizzie giggled at that and the conversation turned to Darcy's brooding, to which Richard contributed a lot. …

Elizabeth drove back to Longbourne the next day but only after stealing many goodbye kisses from Darcy. Afterall, it would be 2 long weeks before Darcy can make it to Hertfordshire to meet his friend, Bingley. Lizzie's drive was short as her mind was busy contemplating telling her mother about Darcy.

Darcy was drowned in work but anyone and everyone could tell that he was distracted. Darcy also had to look forward to visiting his Aunt Catherine in Kent that week.

 **Please review. I love that interaction between us. And like i said, i am here to learn from you all. Hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
